Valentine ni Ouen
by CrimsonSkyez
Summary: Valentine's day brings even more conflictions than normal. Ryuu/Haya, with implied Haji/Shinta.


Author's Note: Yes, I know Valentine's Day is over, but I still have three V-day fics in the making. This just happens to be the first one. Comment and make me feel speshul.

* * *

"I can't _stand_ this stupid holiday!" Ryuuta exclaimed in frustration as he kicked open the door, something he had a habit of doing. Hajime was so desensitized to it, as the hot blooded leader that wore the same town colors he did tended to do it often, the glasses clad boy didn't even flinch as the door slammed open.

"What's wrong, Ryuuta-sempai?" Hajime inquired, concern more in his tone than in his expression, and he almost looked bored as he turned a page in the newspaper he was reading at his desk. "Did the cheer girls not give you chocolates again?"

Ryuuta growled as he crossed the room, gripping the sides of his head as he did so. "Nngh, no. I just... augh!" He released his head and looked at Hajime, staring at him with such intensity that Hajime could swear he felt eyes on him without even having to turn and look. "Hajime-kun, I need your advice on something."

"Sure, sempai. What is it?" Curiosity overtook him and he shifted in his chair, giving Ryuuta his undivided attention. The red head shifted on his mattress, rubbing his face with a sigh as he glanced towards the door, drawing in a deep breath while organizing his words together.

"What are you and Shinta-kun doing tonight?"

Hajime's eyes widened, and for a moment he wasn't sure how to answer. As dumb as it was, he knew Ryuuta still held some disapproval over Hajime and Shinta seeing each other. _Do as I say, not as I do._ Of course. "Ryuuta-sempai, you don't like-"

He was cut off by a hand rising in a 'halt' gesture. "Today, I do. Just... keep it PG." Ugh, he just ate, after all.

Hajime, still extremely perplexed by what he just heard, shifted further in his chair so he was facing Ryuuta fully and not twisted at an odd angle. "Well, I'm going to bring him something. Possibly some chocolates, but I'm not good at cooking, so I'll probably end up buying them." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to try to catch him when he comes home from practice, so I will be heading over to Asahi soon."

Ryuuta made a face at that. "You're giving him a _gift_?! Isn't that the _girl's_ job?"

Hajime rolled his eyes. "Shinta-san is not a girl." The well rehearsed line was spoken dully, as he had said it so many times before. However, despite having said it, Hajime suddenly realized what two and two equaled in this situation. "You're waiting for Saionji-san to give you something, aren't you?"

"Of _course_ not!" Ryuuta huffed, crossing his arms in such an overdramatic way that Hajime didn't need to tap into his ouendan senses to realize what a liar he was. "I don't expect him to give me anything!"

"Then why don't you give him something?"

"No way! That's _his_ job! He's the one who's the _woman_!"

Hajime sighed, taking another deep breath in as he rose to his feet. "Then you both have to reach some sort of _agreement_. That's one thing Shinta-san and I have that you and Saionji-san do not." He adjusted his hat and turned with a flare of red and black fabric to exit the dorm room.

Ryuuta watched him leave, a bit dumb struck by his words. An agreement? He and Hayato argued over everything, but today was different. Obviously, since neither of them was _physically_ female (despite Ryuuta's constant reminder of how _effeminate_ he thought his rival was) then today, being Valentine's day, was technically null and void.

However, it brought up a new conflict that had eaten at his mind all day: what did Saionji want? Honestly, it came down to either Ryuuta sucking it up and buying the blonde chocolates and risking ridicule, or ignoring the holiday and upsetting Hayato for not _caring_ enough and possibly not getting laid tonight. Or ever again.

For the moment, he couldn't figure out which was worse.

* * *

"Heading home already, Shinta-kun?" Hayato inquired, catching sight of his kohai as he gathered his belongings up after practice.

"Nn!" The brunette smiled as he looked towards his sempai, slinging his bag over one shoulder. "I'm meeting up with Hajime-kun tonight, and I want to be sure I'm ready."

Hayato chuckled a bit, flicking aside the strands of hair that always fell into his line of vision. "Well, have a good night tonight, Shinta-kun."

"Thank you, Hayato-sempai!" Shinta bowed respectively, before his eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He set down his bag and rummaged through it, producing a small box with a ribbon tied around it. He presented the blonde with the box. "Here, Hayato-sempai! I made these just for you!"

Hayato blinked, a bit surprised by the offer, but he smiled genuinely and took the box from him. "Thank you very much, Shinta-kun." Anything that his kohai made him was treasured and appreciated, and Hayato made sure Shinta was reminded of that constantly.

"I hope you enjoy them." Shinta's smile widened, before he realized something. "Are you doing anything tonight, Hayato-sempai?"

The blonde resumed getting ready for his leave as well, having turned from Shinta momentarily. "What do you mean, Shinta-kun?"

"For Valentine's day." Shinta spoke, politely ignoring the confused look on his leader's face. Was that why Rin gave him chocolates today? Hayato really wasn't one for overplayed holidays such as the one revolving around showing affections one day a year. When Hayato didn't say anything, Shinta continued, "Are you and Ryuuta-sempai doing anything today?"

Hayato stopped what he was doing, and Shinta felt his aura twitch, causing the kohai to recoil back slightly. "We... have not discussed anything, no."

"Are you.. waiting for him to do something?"

"It is not my job to do anything today. That is the woman's job."

"But-" Shinta was interrupted by Hayato's hand as he raised it, signaling him to be quiet. There was something that the blonde wanted to say, but it was momentarily forgotten once he realized how dejected he looked. With a sigh, he stepped closer, and gently set his hand on the brunette's head.

"Do not let anything ruin your night tonight, Shinta-kun. Especially not matters involving myself." Hayato smiled, and gave the younger boy's hair an affectionate ruffle, before removing his hand. "If anything arises, I will inform you of it. Now get going, as it is getting later."

Shinta smiled, looking up to the blonde once more. "Alright! Have a good night then, Hayato-sempai!" Shinta hurriedly grabbed his remaining belongings and ran off, leaving Hayato alone.

The blonde sighed as he resumed gathering his things. It was tricky, but Hayato was certain that Ryuuta was probably waiting for him to do something. And if he did... Hayato expected another onslaught of teases from the red head, about how the blonde was such a woman and whatever else he felt like spouting out. Although... the way Shinta was, he would not be surprised if he was bringing Hajime something.

That formed a conflict in Hayato's mind. Should he perform the gesture and risk the ridicule? Or not and risk Ryuuta being upset with him? Was someone like Ryuuta even capable of _expecting_ some sort of romantic gesture? The debate lingered in his thoughts as he exited the locker room quietly.

* * *

This was probably the dumbest idea he ever had.

Ryuuta reminded himself of it constantly as he shopped around for chocolate. There wasn't a lot remaining as it was very last minute, and the glances he got as he browsed for sweet stuff made him feel extremely uncomfortable, but he found something he was able to afford and purchased it.

Stupid Hajime and his stupid way of instilling stupid (yet highly rational) thoughts into his brain.

Waiting for Hayato to do something was probably for naught, as the blonde was probably waiting for him to do something in return, and time was ticking away. Since it felt like a lose/lose situation regardless, Ryuuta decided to give it his best shot and do what he could. There wasn't much he could think of to treat _Saionji_, someone who had way more money than Ryuuta could even _imagine_, and actually give the blonde something he wouldn't laugh at.

So, the red head opted to do what he could. Everything else was ready, and he got the chocolates.

Ring ring.

The number made a blonde eyebrow rise with surprise. "Hello?"

_"Saionji. Where are you?"_

"I'm at home. Why?" Hayato noticed the awkward silence at the other end, and opened his mouth to say something further but was interrupted.

_"I need to talk to you about something. Meet me by the river when you can."_

There was an underlying nervous tone to Ryuuta's words, but Hayato couldn't figure out what it could be. He hoped nothing was wrong. Setting down the book he was reading and placing his reading glasses in a safe place, Hayato gathered up his jacket and headed for the door.

He found Ryuuta waiting, looking at the sakura trees in such a serious, pensive manner that Hayato felt guilty for disrupting it, which he did naturally as Ryuuta felt him approach and turned to regard him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" The blonde asked, a bit winded from rushing over so quickly.

The red head looked him over for a moment, before he looked away. "Here." A small box was removed from one of his pockets and held out to him. "These are for you." His eyes stayed towards the river, unable to bring himself to look at Hayato's face during the pause that followed. "You don't have to eat them if you don't want to. Give 'em to a dog or something."

"Ippongi.." Hayato really didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Ryuuta to actually do something. Then again.. that was why he was waiting, just to see.. "Thank you." He took the box and looked it over in his hands. It was smaller than the one Shinta gave him, obviously purchased from a store, but it held meaning to it. He looked over to Ryuuta again, and stepped forward, giving the red head a hug.

"You didn't have to.."

"Tch! Oh, stop it, would ya?" Obviously flustered, Ryuuta tried to pry the blonde off of him. "It really isn't much..." Out of spite, the blonde clung to him tighter, and finally Ryuuta relented, returning the embrace. After a moment, Ryuuta kissed his forehead, and then tried nudging him off again. "That's not it." The blonde raised his blue eyes quizzically and Ryuuta took his hand with his, interlacing their fingers together. "There's.. one more thing."

"Huh?" Now Hayato went from being touched to being confused. What was he talking about? There was _more_? Now this was becoming more than he expected. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, you'll see." Ryuuta tugged him along until they were on the Yuuhi side of the river, before Ryuuta teleported them both into his dorm room. Hayato would have normally commented on how disorganized the red head's side of the room was compared to his roommate, but was rendered speechless once he realized what was waiting for him in the center of the room.

It must have been a box. Possibly a crate of some kind. But whatever it was it was pushed to the center of the floor and had a makeshift tablecloth strewn across it. Atop it was a small cup filled with cherry blossoms, a small candle, and two small bowls with ramen in them.

"You... made ramen?" Hayato meant the statement more out of surprise than mockery.

"Well... no." Ryuuta scoffed a bit and folded his arms, looking off to the side. "I.. didn't have time, so I had to order it." Again with the pause which Ryuuta mistook as awkward and disapproving instead of stunned silence. "It isn't much, and I'm _sorry_, okay? I didn't know what else to do, and I just-"

Ryuuta was cut off as suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into a kiss. Words had escaped the blonde for the moment, and there was only one other way he could show his appreciation, especially for such a thoughtful gesture, no matter how small it was. They both had their issues with pride to deal with, but for today.. Ryuuta overcame his, even if for a brief time.

Oh well. Now Hayato had a reason to celebrate White Day.


End file.
